From Pauper to Princess
by kulaguy2
Summary: Koushiro x Mimi couple. Set a couple years after the end of Season 2. Mimi is a poor woman that lives in a cardboard box in an alleyway but then a certain red headed man saves her from this rotten life and brings her to a new happy life. Chapter 1 up.
1. Rescued from the Gutters

Well here's a new fanfic from me. Of course it's a Koushiro x Mimi one so I hope you like it. Also, don't worry about my other unfinished fanfics, I'll finish them eventually. Anyways let's get this started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**.:From Pauper to Princess:.**

**Chapter 1: Rescued From the Gutters**

A chef from a restaurant threw some leftover food in the garbage at the alleyway. When he left, a woman wearing rags and holding a dirty, broken plate, ran to the garbage and put the food on her broken plate. She then ran back to her large cardboard box and began to eat. It began to rain and she hid inside her cardboard box. She gazed out to the sky and then to the corner of her box. There lied her digivice. She then began to cry.

After she was done, she grabbed a piece of cardboard, held it above her head and crawled to the sidewalk. She then lied against the wall of the building as the people walking by pitied her. Some gave her a few yen while others just ignored her. She grabbed the few coins and paper bills that the people gave her and then began to leave but then a limousine stopped next to her.

The windows were black. One of them began to open and a red haired man appeared. He looked at the woman and then shook his head. The man then gave her a couple of 10,000 yen bills. The woman gasped. "A-are you really sure you'll give this to me?" she asked.

"Yes, you probably don't deserve this life."

"T-thank you." The woman said as the window closed and the limo drove away. But then it stopped, backed up to the woman and then the window opened again.

"H-hold on, have I seen you before?" He asked her.

"I-I'm not sure." She said nervously.

"What's your name?"

"Mimi Tachikawa." The woman answered. The man then looked at her and gasped.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but please R/R. 


	2. Mimi's Story

Sorry for not updating in a while. But that shouldn't matter so just read on and the story will begin. Please R/R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Chapter 2: Mimi's Story**

"Y-you're Mimi Tachikawa?" The red haired man asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am but who are you?"

"I am Koushiro Izumi. Remember?" He asked, getting out of the limo.

"Koushiro Izumi..." Mimi said, thinking for a little bit. Then it hit her, this was the same Koushiro that she was friends with years ago. The same Koushiro that helped her save the digital world. "KOUSHIRO!" she screamed, leaping into his arms and crying. "Oh, Koushiro, I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"There, there." Koushiro said, hugging her. "I'm here for you." After a few more minutes of Mimi crying, Koushiro finally asked, "What are you doing here?" Mimi sniffed but Koushiro interrupted her before she could start. "Wait, let's go to my home and chat. It's soaking wet out here." Mimi nodded and then ran back to her cardboard box, grabbed her digivice and got in the car with Koushiro.

The limo then drove off to Koushiro's mansion. Mimi shivered right next to Koushiro so he grabbed a towel from a drawer and gave it to her. "Thanks." she said, drying herself.

"So, Mimi, why are you living out there? I thought you were still in America."

"Well, you see, Koushiro, I was but... let me start from the beginning. When I went to America, I met Michael. Michael and I began going out and this year, we decided to come to Japan but while we were at the hotel he... he forced himself on me." Koushiro gasped. "Don't worry though, I managed to escape unharmed and I ran out of there. When I went back the next day, Michael had checked out and had left me all alone in Japan. I tried finding him but I couldn't. I had left my stuff in the hotel room and Michael had taken everything, including my purse and clothes so I had to survive out in the alleyways."

"But why didn't you come to me?" Koushiro asked.

"Well, you see, I didn't know where you or the other digidestined lived."

Koushiro then hugged her. "Well don't worry Mimi. I'm here for you so you don't need to worry about anything."

Mimi sniffed. "Thank you Koushiro. Oh wait, hold on." She got the money that Koushiro gave her out of her pocket. "Here." She said, giving the money back to him.

"You can keep it." Koushiro said.

"Oh, Koushiro, I can't. I wouldn't want you giving this much money just for me."

"No, don't worry. I've got a lot more. You keep it."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you, Koushiro." She then put the money back in her pocket. Just then the car stopped.

"Oh, we're home now." Koushiro said to his friend.

* * *

Well there's the end of that chapter. Please R/R. 


End file.
